


Guilty Conscience

by Itsamentalbreakdown



Category: House M.D.
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Greg House Being an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, James Wilson - Freeform, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pranks, apologizing, guilty Wilson, mentioned Cameron, set in season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsamentalbreakdown/pseuds/Itsamentalbreakdown
Summary: Wilson pranked House. Now he has to deal with the consequences and make things better.





	Guilty Conscience

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished all of season 2 and got an idea from the pranks going on between Wilson and House. Hope yall enjoy it. :)

Guilty. That’s what Wilson has been feeling for the past week. Ever since he had pranked House. Wilson kept apologizing but the other kept deflecting with sarcasm or waving a hand away dismissively.

_It all happened after Wilson carved halfway through House's cane. He thought it would've been a funny prank seeing as the other made him wet his pants in his sleep. He didn’t think his friend would've taken it so badly._

_They were both in office trying to diagnose a patient who came in with boils on their skin. House had called Wilson in for a consult. Exactly as Wilson walks in, House's cane breaks._

_Everything is silent for a moment. Wilson is the one that breaks it with laughter. "That’s for the prank you pulled yesterday." He had said in between breaths._

_It hasn’t been the fall that was funny to him but House's reaction of being pranked back. He looked so betrayed. However his laughter soon died down when he saw House's next look. He looked hurt, but it was gone as fast as it had came. He almost thought he had imagined it._

_"Um, well, I'll just be in my office." House mumbled, struggling to get up._

_Wilson watched his retreating back. When House was out of sight he felt like a complete ass. He hadn't meant to hurt his friend._

The next day Wilson had walked into House's office to check if his friend was ok.

"House? Are you okay?" He asked slowly.

"What? Yea I'm fine." House replied waving a hand. "Forget about it. It was a funny prank haha. Now get out I need to concentrate."

"Alright." Wilson said backing out of the room. He didn’t want to push House. At least not now when he was clearly annoyed. 

Wilson was determined to make things better with House. He set up a plan to make his friend feel better. At first he thought about giving him some chocolates and flowers but House would reject that instantly because of how cliché it was.

His next thought wasn't much better but he wanted to give it a try. he thought a stuff bear with printed letters saying I'm sorry was a good idea. So he left one in House's office two mornings after the incident, then went to work for an hour before going back to his office. On arrival he noticed a bear on his table. Upon closer inspection he saw it was the same stuffed bear he had left on House's desk that morning. On the bears head was a note stapled. It read 'This is the worst thing I've ever received in my entire life.'

Seeing as the stuff bear hadn't worked, Wilson wanted to try harder. He got House a colorful mug that wrote out 'World's Best Doctor.' In the morning when House walked in, Wilson was at the ready with a steamy black coffee, using the cup he'd bought for House. The doctor took it without even glancing at the words on the mug.

"Hmm. Cameron makes this better." Was all House said as he sat down and started combing through some files.

It went like that for the rest of the week. Wilson trying to apologize with gifts and House either giving them back or not even acknowledging them. No matter what Wilson did, House would not accept the apology's. He knows if he doesn’t act fast enough, their friendship will be lost and House will never trust him again.

* * *

By Friday, Wilson concluded that an apology letter was the best way to reach out to the other doctor. He was out of options. House didn't want to speak to him much so he left the letter in House's desk while he was treating a patient. Hoping for the best. 

An hour later House barges into his office pissed off.

"Stop! Stop with all the gifts and the constant apologizing. You're clearly only doing it because you have a guilty conscience. You've tricked yourself into thinking you've hurt me when in reality I'm fine. As fine as can be" House said looking down at his leg, grunting.

"House! I know you better than anyone. If nothing is wrong why don't you just accept my apology? You're shutting me out. I understand you think that nobody likes you and so its better being alone but newsflash asshole, there's actual people that like you and care for your well being. Including me." He realized what he said a second after it came out of his mouth, but before he can deny anything House responded. 

"You know calling me an asshole really isn't getting your point across." House said smiling. 

"Yea well I don’t know how to get you to understand that I truly am sorry for what I did. I know I hurt you and I feel like a jackass, but I don’t want this to ruin our friendship." Wilson responded dejectedly. 

" Wilson, you're clearly an idiot." Was all House could think of as a response without revealing how he truly felt.

" See. That’s your problem. Just let me in Greg. Yell at me, hit me, do something!" Wilson was desperate now. "Literally anything is better than the cold shoulder from you."

"Fine! It hurt. Boo Hoo. Now can we get over it."

"No," Wilson said, pointing a finger accusingly. "You're not telling me the whole truth. Just spill it House! Why did you react so badly!"

"Why are you trying so hard? Why do you care?"

"Because you're important to me!" Wilson blurted out. He hadn't meant to. House looking at him with wide eyes. He wishes the ground would swallow him up at this point. House just starred at him with wild eyes. Nobody talked or moved for a few moments until Wilson was able to get his mouth to work again. 

"Well. Umm. I-Im going to leave now." Wilson stuttered out. Too afraid to look House in the eyes. 

Before he was able to get to the door, he felt his arm being grabbed. "Wait. Was that the truth? You really care about me?" House asked with a smile, almost playful. Wilson however took it the wrong way. He thought House was trying to mock him for his feelings.

"Nope. I lied. Everybody lies. Now leave me alone. We'll talk tomorrow." he said huffing. He'd had a tough week. Now all he wanted was to go home and drown his feelings in booze.

House turned serious. "No. We have to talk now. This changes everything."

"House. I will not have you make fun of me or my feelings. Goodbye." He turned again. 

Once again he was caught by the arm. He turned to look at House ready to yell at him, but he was met with soft eyes.

" James. Please. Im not trying to be a dick right now. I just didn't know you cared so much about me. It took me by surprise. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you or your feelings. Scouts honor."

"Just leave it alone House." Wilson said dejectedly. He was almost at the door again when a hand turned him over again but this time he was met with a pair of lips. He gasped when he realized it was House's.

Wilson broke the kiss. "House, if this is your idea of a joke its really not funny."

"No. It's not a joke. Promise. Now can we continue."

"Then what is this House." Wilson said, pulling away. He was met with a firm grip on his waist.

Wilson didn’t know what why House was playing with him. But he wasn’t going to stick around. Almost as if House could see his dilemma he said "I'm not playing with you. We both know I'm not good with words or feelings. But I promise this isn't a game for me."

Wilson starred at House for a few moments. Just to make sure he wasn’t being played, yet all he could see was warmth. 

This time Wilson initiated the kiss. They took their time exploring each others mouth. Trying to map out everything. 'Finally' Wilson thought. He had wanted this since forever. By the end of it, they were both breathless. Neither had ever expected for this to happen. They were both finally happy. Together. 

"Dinner?" House asked warmly.

"I would love to." Wilson replied, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this!! Ugh I need to improve :p. All of you are amazing! Lemme know if I made any typos ✌🏼


End file.
